The Music Died
by royale-de-luxe
Summary: TRAD de Pruity - Lily assiste à une scène pour laquelle elle n'était pas préparée et apprend quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de Remus, de Sirius et d'elle-même. O/S -Remus/Sirius - Lily/James


Bonjour !

Voici une petite histoire que j'avais traduite il y a un petit moment déjà mais que j'hésitais à poster. Mais étant donné qu'il y est question d'un bal pour Noël, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de le faire.

Je précise d'ailleurs ici, que j'ai écrit plusieurs fois à l'auteur pour avoir sa permission de la traduire, mais que je n'ai pas reçu de réponse. Peut-être n'a-t-elle jamais reçu mes mails ? Toujours est-il que je me permets de la poster tout de même en espérant qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

Il va de soi que, si jamais elle me faisait savoir qu'elle n'est pas d'accord, je retirerai la fic du site immédiatement.

Il y a dans cette histoire, un passage que j'aime particulièrement. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Et merci à Justine pour ses encouragements !

Du nouveau : je viens d'avoir la permission de Phruity de publier son histoire. Si vous voulez lui laisser un petit mot, elle en sera certainement ravie.

THE MUSIC DIED

L'évènement n'arrivait pas tous les ans. En fait, cela ne se produisait quasiment jamais. La dernière fois, ils n'étaient que des premières années, pas assez vieux pour être autorisés à s'y rendre et beaucoup trop jeunes pour en avoir envie.

Après tout, qui avait vraiment envie de passer une nuit entière dans des vêtements trop ajustés, tassé au milieu d'une foule de gens dans le Grand Hall, et à danser avec une personne du sexe opposé dans une proximité plutôt gênante ?

Telle était en tout cas leur façon de voir, la dernière fois que Dumbledore avait décidé, dans un caprice, de donner un bal pour Noël.

Cinq années plus tard cependant, à peu près tout le monde avait un point de vue totalement différent sur le sujet.

Après l'annonce de Dumbledore au début du trimestre qu'il y aurait un bal, et que les cinquième, sixième et septième années seraient tous invités à y participer, l'évènement devint plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre – travail scolaire inclus. Chaque fille de l'école passa les deux mois suivants à chercher ce qu'elle porterait, comment elle se coifferait, de quelle façon _pour l'amour du ciel_, elle pourrait parvenir à capter l'attention de tel garçon en particulier.

Les garçons passèrent tout autant de temps à discuter du moyen de parvenir à finir la nuit avec leur flirt, après une soirée passée à danser et quelques compliments bien tournés sur leur robe.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait incité Dumbledore à organiser cette soirée qui était une réminiscence de quelque ancienne tradition, abandonnée depuis des décennies, bien avant la naissance même de Dumbledore.

En fait, les deux seules personnes semblant avoir des informations sur l'origine du bal, autres que Dumbledore lui-même et le professeur McGonagall, étaient Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Ceux-ci étant, à n'en pas douter, les seuls élèves à s'être préoccupés de lire et de retenir _L'histoire de Poudlard_. Ils avaient essayé de l'expliquer à leurs amis mais les gens avaient tendance à ne plus écouter dès qu'ils découvraient d'où provenaient leurs informations. A vrai dire, personne ne se préoccupait réellement du _pourquoi_ de l'évènement, l'important c'était qu'il ait lieu.

Les commérages à propos de tout ce qui n'était pas relatif au bal furent temporairement mis de côté. Tout ce qui intéressait les élèves était de savoir qui allait y aller avec qui, qui avait été repoussé, qui n'avait pas encore de cavalier ou de cavalière.

Les demoiselles de Poudlard avaient été plutôt surprises et incroyablement déçues que le plus fameux play-boy de l'école, Sirius Black, ait choisi sa cavalière vingt-sept minutes seulement après que l'annonce du bal ait été faite. Il n'avait pas choisi la plus jolie fille ou la plus notoirement 'facile' ... il avait choisi Alice Prewett. Ceci parce que Alice était réputée pour être la meilleure danseuse de leur année. Et, bien que Sirius ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, il adorait évoluer sur les pistes de danse, activité que sa famille l'avait forcé à pratiquer dès son plus jeune âge. Aussi voulait-il une partenaire à sa hauteur, qui puisse lui permettre de faire admirer ses talents acquis après tant d'années d'entraînement.

James Potter avait, cela va de soi, demandé à Lily Evans de l'accompagner dès qu'il l'avait croisée. Elle, de son côté, l'avait bien évidemment repoussé. Après lui avoir posé la question à cinq nouvelles reprises dans les semaines qui avaient suivi, James avait fini par jeter l'éponge et proposé à Jane Tillmore de l'accompagner. C'était une jolie Poufsouffle qui était tombée amoureuse de lui dès leur quatrième année, même s'il lui avait à peine adressé plus de trois mots.

Après avoir repoussé James, Lily avait débouté cinq autres prétendants avant de renoncer à l'espoir que Remus Lupin lui demanderait de l'accompagner, et avait accepté l'offre suivante qui venait de Franck Longbottom. Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Remus ne lui avait pas demandé de l'accompagner. Ils étaient amis, et quand finalement le jour du bal arriva, Remus n'avait pas de cavalière et Lily était pratiquement certaine qu'il n'avait proposé à personne d'autre de l'accompagner.

Remus avait en fait envisagé de demander à Lily mais il avait finalement renoncé, en partie parce que James se serait certainement lamenté éternellement sur son sort et ne lui aurait plus jamais adressé la parole si elle avait dit oui. L'autre raison était qu'il ne lui aurait demandé de sortir qu'en tant qu'amis, et qu'elle aurait probablement décidé de le haïr aussitôt qu'elle aurait réalisé qu'il préférait rester auprès de ses amis plutôt que de vouloir danser toute la nuit. Ses amis qu'elle détestait.

Remus commença pourtant à regretter de n'avoir pas fait de demande quand Peter annonça que Alison Aldwinckle avait accepté de l'accompagner et qu'il réalisa que ses amis danseraient probablement toute la nuit, refusant de faire tapisserie avec lui.

Cependant, cette peur s'avéra infondée durant la nuit du bal. Pendant toute la soirée, il y eut toujours au moins l'un des autres maraudeurs qui demeura assis pendant une chanson et il passait plutôt une très agréable soirée. Les cavalières en particulier appréciaient d'avoir un garçon agréable comme Remus à qui parler pendant que leur cavalier allait leur chercher des rafraîchissements, à l'exception d'Alice Prewett qui trouvait qu'être la cavalière de Sirius Black était suffisamment valorisant en soi .

Elle se voyait pourtant obligée de demander à Sirius de faire une pause quand elle était trop fatiguée par l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait à évoluer sur la piste. Mais aussitôt qu'ils quittaient le parquet, de partenaire de danse attentif qu'il était, Sirius se muait en compagnon de distraction pour Remus Lupin, oubliant totalement qu'elle était là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande s'il était prêt à danser à nouveau.

La soirée tendait à sa fin quand les élèves et le corps enseignant commencèrent à remarquer que la piste de danse était de moins en moins fréquentée. Dumbledore rit avec jubilation quand Rusard vint se plaindre que beaucoup d'élèves avaient improvisé une piste de danse dans le parc du château. Il semblait que quelques uns des garçons les plus passionnément impliqués avaient admiré la beauté du faux ciel sur le plafond du Grand Hall et, se remémorant que la nuit était d'une douceur inhabituelle pour cette mi-décembre en Angleterre, avaient offert à leur cavalière de les emmener à l'extérieur pour danser au clair de lune.

Toujours pragmatique, Dumbledore décida immédiatement qu'il serait plus facile de surveiller les élèves dans l'endroit de leur choix plutôt que de les dissuader de sortir. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà dehors et Dumbledore n'avait pas organisé un bal pour passer la moitié de la nuit à traquer des adolescents et à les escorter à l'intérieur – il voulait danser lui aussi ! Aussi l'annonce fut-elle faite que le bal reprendrait à l'extérieur, et en quelques minutes, une nouvelle piste de danse et des décorations furent-elles dressées dans le parc tandis que la musique était promptement redirigée. Les élèves sortirent, délaissant le grand hall qui devint soudainement calme après le brouhaha du bal.

Un seul élève avait une véritable objection au changement. Il resta assis à l'intérieur du grand hall se sentant soudain très triste et oubliant qu'il passait une excellente soirée quelques minutes encore auparavant.

Lily avait permis à Frank de l'escorter à l'extérieur comme les autres couples mais avait réalisé juste après être sortie, qu'elle avait oublié sa pochette. Frank avait offert de la rechercher pour elle ou au moins de l'escorter à l'intérieur mais elle avait refusé. Non pas que Frank n'ait pas été un parfait gentleman, mais il devenait évident après quelques heures passées ensemble, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été le premier choix pour l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun. Lily accueillit avec plaisir l'idée d'une courte marche à l'air frais, aussi fit-elle seule le trajet en sens inverse.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le grand hall cependant, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà , un garçon - paraissant très malheureux - assis à une table désormais abandonnée, et un autre, le dos tourné à la porte et qui s'approchait discrètement du premier.

Lily était curieuse de connaître la cause de la soudaine tristesse de Remus et bien qu'elle sache que c'était mal, elle se cacha derrière un pilier décoré et observa les deux garçons au moment où Remus se rendit compte de la présence de l'autre.

Il leva les yeux et sourit avec tristesse mais aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne s'arrête en face de Remus et ne s'asseye sur une chaise à côté de lui.

'Ca approche hein ?' finit par dire Sirius, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'angle droit de la pièce. Lily ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il regardait, tout ce qu'elle discerna dans ce coin, était la lune presque ronde imitant celle qu'elle avait vu dehors quelques minutes auparavant.

'Demain,' répondit doucement Remus. Après une courte pause, il regarda lui aussi vers le plafond et ajouta, 'Je ne veux pas aller dehors Sirius. Je ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose ... je pouvais l'ignorer tant que c'est une imitation.'

'Je sais Remus. Tu n'as pas à sortir. On peut rester ici. Personne ne se rendra compte de notre absence. Quelle putain de mauvaise idée d'ailleurs, aller danser dehors en plein milieu du mois de décembre. Il n'y a rien de romantique dans un clair de lune.'

Lily était un peu abasourdie, non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont les garçons parlaient mais aussi parce qu'elle savait, et Sirius et Remus le savaient aussi, que l'absence de Sirius Black ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta cavalière .' demanda Remus.

Sirius sourit. 'Laisse la pauvre fille faire une pause ; elle m'a eu sur le dos toute la soirée.'

Remus rit un peu et Lily vit un léger sourire jouer sur les lèvres de Sirius quand sa plaisanterie eut l'effet désiré sur son ami. Lily commença à suspecter qu'elle regardait quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir mais la gentillesse inhabituelle dans la voix de Sirius la captivait.

'J'ai peur Sirius,' confessa Remus.

Sirius étudia son ami pendant quelques secondes puis prit sa main dans la sienne.

'N'aie pas peur Remus. Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail seront tous là pour le chasser. Il ne va pas te faire mal. Je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal. Pas demain. Plus jamais.'

Remus ne dit rien ; il regardait au-delà de Sirius tout en gardant les yeux baissés comme si, lever les yeux vers le plafond, aurait pu précipiter sa chute sur leur tête. Lily put voir Sirius se raidir en attendant la réponse de Remus.

'Ça t'aide n'est-ce pas ? On t'aide un peu au moins ? Ce n'est plus aussi terrible que ça l'était, ce n'est pas possible.'

'Ca m'aide tellement Sirius. Padfoot et Prongs et Wormtail ... ils me rendent ça plus supportable mais ça fait toujours mal et il est toujours ...' il y eut une pause où il parut peser ses mots, Remus ne semblait pas savoir comment formuler ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

'Non c'est faux. Il n'est pas le mal ou le diable ou peu importe ce que tu allais dire.'

'Si, si il l'est.'

Sirius gronda avec irritation et Lily devina que c'était une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu à maintes reprises.

'Tu devrais aller retrouver Alice;'

'Tu n'as pas réellement envie que je m'en aille,' constata Sirius et Lily fut surprise de ne pas éprouver l'irritation qu'elle ressentait habituellement quand Sirius se montrait aussi sûr de lui.

'Ça va aller Sirius. Vas-y, tu sais comme je peux être bougon des jours comme aujourd'hui ; tu n'as pas besoin de rester assis là à me dorloter. Je sais que tu veux danser, alors va danser.'

Sirius se redressa ; Lily sentit monter son irritation habituelle à l'encontre de Sirius Black et de son manque de sensibilité– il était évident que quoi que ce soit qui bouleversait Remus (la conversation n'avait fait que l'embrouiller un peu plus), c'était quelque chose de grave et qu'il ne le pensait pas réellement quand il encourageait l'autre garçon à partir. Mais Sirius ne se dirigea pas vers la porte, évitant ainsi à Lily de rester seule avec Remus à se demander comment elle allait récupérer sa pochette sans qu'il devienne évident qu'elle avait joué les intruses au milieu d'une conversation entre les deux amis.

'Hé bien dansons alors,' murmura Sirius en se penchant vers Remus et en lui présentant sa main comme un héros tout droit sorti d'une nouvelle de Jane Austen. Remus leva un regard chaleureux sur son ami et repoussa sa main.

'Oh ne sois pas ridicule Sirius. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer – c'est toi qui tenais à ce que personne ne soit au courant en dehors de James.'

'Peu importe les autres Remus. Personne n'aura envie de rentrer et il n'y a pas de lune ici d'accord ? Il n'y a que ceci.'

Sirius attira Remus vers lui pour qu'il se lève et le prit dans ses bras. Lily n'en revint pas de voir l'aisance avec laquelle le garçon le plus grand se rendit à son ami, glissant ses mains là où la fille était supposée le faire et permettant à Sirius de conduire. Lily suspecta que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Sirius avait probablement dû apprendre à ses amis à danser, et elle était à présent absolument certaine que quoi qu'il se passait, elle n'avait aucun droit d'assister à cela. Mais elle était clouée sur place, elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de la danse étrange, et elle fut embarrassée plus tard d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas même essayé.

La danse était à l'opposée de la brillante démonstration qu'elle avait vu Sirius pratiquer toute la soirée. C'était une danse lente et – elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait ce mot en référence à quelque chose relatif à Sirius Black -, elle était tendre. Beaucoup beaucoup moins que sa façon de danser durant la soirée, mais quelque part, infiniment plus. Lily ne sut pas à quel moment, elle observait non plus deux amis mais deux amants. Peut-être était-ce bien avant le début de leur danse et qu'elle venait juste d'en prendre conscience. Elle espérait mais doutait, que Sirius Black s'abstiendrait de faire une des terribles choses qu'il avait coutume de faire. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il gâche l'instant par des mains baladeuses ou qu'il s'en aille tout bonnement en déclarant que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Cependant, il continuait à mener son ami dans la danse avec l'espoir apparent de chasser tous les soucis qui tourmentaient celui-ci.

« Quel rythme suis-tu Sirius ? Il n'y a plus de musique ici. »

"Elle est là la musique, » murmura Sirius en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Remus. « C'est là qu'est le rythme. » Il porta la main de son ami à son cœur. Remus retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes et se figea au milieu de la danse pour fixer Sirius dont le dos était tourné vers Lily.

« Je t'aime tellement, » Lily put discerner que Remus était effrayé de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il ramena son ami contre lui et reprit la danse. Lily fut choquée de l'absence de retour aux paroles de Remus mais quand ils eurent fait un tour complet et qu'elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Sirius tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon, elle dut retenir une exclamation. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne sourire d'une telle façon – pas même dans les films romantiques qu'elle regardait quand elle était plus jeune. Il ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de regarder quelqu'un et de deviner rien qu'à son expression qu'il était profondément amoureux.

Pendant un instant elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle et fut heureuse que les deux garçons aient trouvé quelque chose d'aussi parfait. Puis elle sentit la chaleur s'en aller pour laisser place à un frisson qui sembla la couper en deux. Elle se vit soudain se tenant seule, à l'écart de quelque chose dont elle aurait désespérément aimé faire partie. Personne ne l'avait jamais tenue de la façon dont Sirius tenait Remus – comme si elle avait été la seule chose qui existât au monde. La seule personne qui l'avait jamais traitée comme un être qui valait le coup qu'on la gagne, était un fauteur de troubles. Lily était persuadée que quelqu'un d'aussi vain et superficiel que James Potter, ne pouvait pas réellement être aussi passionnément amoureux qu'il s'en glorifiait. Elle avait présumé que si elle lui permettait de la courtiser, de se montrer aussi charmant qu'elle l'aurait parfois désiré, elle n'aurait plus jamais pu se considérer comme un être humain sensible. Et voilà que, Remus, pour le moins aussi sensible qu'elle pouvait l'être, s'était laissé aller à tomber amoureux de Sirius ; il ne le regrettait pas, il lui apportait du réconfort. Si Sirius Black, sans aucun doute encore plus démoniaque que ne l'était James, pouvait aimer – et pas un instant Lily ne pouvait en douter après ce qu'elle avait vu – alors peut-être que James ne plaisantait pas en prétendant être fou d'elle – peut-être s'était-elle montrée incroyablement sans coeur en refusant ses avances durant ces trois dernières années.

Lily, qui s'était toujours considérée comme une personne gentille, se sentit tout à coup d'une indicible cruauté et elle ressentit un besoin urgent de trouver James et de s'excuser pour sa conduite.

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était laissé distraire et que les garçons avaient peu à peu modifié leur danse sans qu'elle y prête attention. Elle observa Sirius faire ployer Remus en arrière et Remus rire pendant un moment avant d'attirer Sirius pour un baiser plus appuyé que le précédent.

Ayant réalisé quelle beauté glacée elle avait été, Lily prit encore plus conscience de son intrusion dans l'intimité des garçons. Elle n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer, et si James Potter décidait finalement qu'il était amoureux de la fille qu'il avait amené au bal après qu'elle même l'ait envoyé promener, ça serait bien fait pour elle. Se rendant compte que les garçons étaient perdus dans leur petit monde, elle attrapa tranquillement son sac et sortit du hall pour s'en retourner vers le lieu où les étudiants, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas encore allés se coucher où retirés dans un endroit plus intime avec leur flirt, étaient encore assemblés. Elle fit un effort pour retrouver son cavalier tout en cherchant secrètement une tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ?"

Lily sursauta, surprise de s'entendre interpellée par le garçon que, en quelque sorte, elle cherchait.

« Je cherche mon cavalier en fait, » répliqua Lily.

James sourit d'un air malicieux. « J'espère que tu n'es pas venue avec Franck … il a presque autant de succès avec la cavalière de Sirius que Pete n'en a avec la sienne, » et pour illustrer ses dires, il hocha la tête en direction de Peter et de sa partenaire qui tout en dansant sur la piste, s'efforçaient de s'avaler le visage l'un l'autre.

Les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent et James émit soudain un gémissement effrayé.

« Tu … tu es venue avec Franck n'est-ce-pas ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

"Oh merde ! Heu, je veux dire, je suis désolé Evans. Je ne voulais pas me montrer mufle. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Il ne me faisait pas grand chose de toutes façons. Où est Jane ? »

« Elle s'ennuyait alors elle est allée se coucher. Elle a dit que je passais beaucoup trop de temps à chercher - » James se figea en réalisant à qui il parlait. « à chercher quelqu'un d'autre. De toutes façons, j'étais sur le point de m'en aller aussi, vu que Peter ne semble pas avoir besoin que je le babysite. Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu Sirius ou Remus ? »

Lily rougit et réfléchit à la façon de répondre à la question. Finalement elle opta pour la vérité.

« Si en fait. Je viens de les quitter dans le grand Hall. »

James sourit avec tendresse. « Ils sont seuls là bas ?»

« Oui, » dit Lily, espérant qu'il y ait un moyen pour que ça ne sonne pas comme si elle les avait observés pendant les dix dernières minutes.

Le sourire de James s'élargit et Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle se rappela soudain Remus disant que James savait et elle comprit d'après son sourire, qu'il n'avait pas fait que les accepter. Il était heureux pour eux. Il comprenait ce qu'ils possédaient. Son cœur s'accéléra en sentant une tendresse grandir à une vitesse qui l'effrayait presque, envers ce garçon qu'elle avait passé les trois dernières années à éviter.

"On dirait que je me retrouve seul alors. Bonne nuit, Evans".

"Bonne nuit, James", répondit-elle doucement alors qu'il avait commencé à s'en retourner vers le château. Elle vit James se figer brusquement et elle retint son souffle en attendant sa réponse. Il se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, adorable avec ses yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

"Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler James " Il fit une pause, pas très sûr de devoir pousser sa chance un peu plus, "Lily ?"

Lily sourit. "Es tu trop fatigué pour rester pour une danse ?"

James donna l'impression qu'il allait sauter hors de lui. " Une danse. Deux danses. Une centaine de danses. Je suis une machine à danser. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ta robe verte est merveilleusement assortie à tes magnifiques yeux émeraude ?"

"La ferme avant que je change d'avis", commanda Lily en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

"Mode fermeture," répondit James obéissant. Il conduisit Lily sur la piste et ils ne quittèrent pas le bal avant que chacun des autres couples ne se soit retiré, et que même Dumbledore ait fini par décider qu'il était temps de clore le bal.

Fin


End file.
